Second Chance
by Kav23
Summary: There was a robbery and Reid was shot. What will the team do when they found out that it was well staged robbery and their genius was targeted. The team races against time to save Reid. The question is will they be able to? brotherly friendship fic
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance. **

******__**** Enjoy the chapter. All mistakes are my own**

"He did not!" Garcia spoke, clearly and loudly. " DEREK MORGAN, get here now!"

"I did nothing!" Morgan defended himself, still sitting on the chair away from Garcia.

"Oh, yes, you did." JJ said, trying to hide the smile forming in the corner of her lips, knowing Morgan is in big trouble with Garcia.

"What happen? Who is big trouble? Blake rushed into the group, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Derek Morgan." JJ and Garcia said in union at the same time.

Rossi burst on laughing before he spoke, "What did he do this time?"

"Henry kissed his friend, Andrea in her birthday party yesterday. Who you think would have taught him that?" JJ grumbled with her hand on her hips.

"You spoiled my sweet, cute little innocent godson!" Garcia raised her eyebrow, showing her warning in her tone of her voice.

"Oops! Somebody is in trouble" Blake said, taking slips of her morning coffee.

"I didn't do anything." Morgan went on defending himself.

"Wait until Reid hears about this." Rossi mumbled.

"Hey, where is Reid by the way? Aren't he supposed to be here?" JJ said as she checked her watch.

"Hey, Hotch! Morgan called, looking at Hotch, walking towards them. "Did Reid called you by any chance?"

Hotch said nothing, walked straight to them, stood in front of them, looked at each of them and took a deep breath.

"Hotch?" Blake called, uncertainly.

"It's Reid." Hotch said shortly.

"What about him?" Morgan asked almost immediately, his big brother, protective instinct was kicking in.

"He was shot half and hour ago."

Almost everyone stood like a stone, shocked with the news.

"What do you mean by he was shot? I just ... I just talked to him an hour ago, he said he is on his way." Morgan said, unable to hide his anger, disappointment combined with fear.

"He went to his regular coffee shop to get his usual coffee." Hotch updated.

"And?" JJ asked instantly.

"Suddenly two men showed up from the counter, with mask on their face, just shot him, straight ... looking at his eyes" Hotch inhaled.

"How is he?" Garcia held Blake's hand for support, looking at Hotch.

"He is still in surgery. He got hit on his stomach and chest."

Everyone closed their eyes, unable to hide the impact of the news of them. It is always him.

"I will drive." Morgan said, talking his jacket.

"We need go to the crime scene." Hotch said, stopping Morgan and the others.

"No way," Morgan disobeyed. "I need to see him."

"Why do we need to go the crime scene first?" JJ questioned, taking the same stand as Morgan.

"Because the police officers attended the crime scene don't think that it was robbery." Hotch said, looking at Morgan.

"What is it then?" Morgan asked, looking between Hotch and the others.

"It is an attempted murder. Reid was targeted."

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 2

Morgan turned way and closed his eyes in disgust when he saw the pool of blood on the floor of the coffee shop. His best friend's blood, his little brother's blood.

"We will get him. I promise." Hotch tried to console as he laid his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"I will kill him myself, Hotch." Morgan mumbled slowly, anger was clearly visible on his tone of voice.

"Get in the line." Rossi said as he passed by before talking to the local police officers.

-CM-CM-CM-

JJ walked back and forth in the waiting room, getting rather impatient.

"JJ, just stop it." Garcia said, keeping herself composed and using a small towel to hide her tear stained face.

"I can't" JJ said, looking at her. "You heard what the nurse just said, one bullet is close to his heart and another one nicked the pulmonary artery and it is not  
good."

"Come here, honey ..." Garcia called, stretching her hand in which JJ took and sat beside her.

"We can't lose him, Pen. I can't lose him, Henry can''t lose her godfather ..." JJ rambled.

"We won't." Garcia cit in between. "We know that Reid is a fighter, he will survive this and he will be alright."

Both Garcia and JJ sat together, hugging each other, waiting the news of their loved one, their precious resident genius.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Sir, we are ready if you are." A local police officer called. Upon hearing the call, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Blake walked to the back to the coffee shop to the video system room.

"Here we go." The local officer said as he pressed the play button.

The screen displayed the scene of two masked men, on average height, and medium body size walking into the shop straight to the cashier. One of the men took over the cashier, pointing his gun straight to the face of cashier which they have identified as Adam. The masked men mumbled something towards Adam and went stood behind Adam, with his gun on Adam's hip. The other masked men took over the situation of the shop where there was only one customer at that time, a teenage girl which he shoved her behind the vending machine.

"They was waiting for him. Look." Hotch pointed towards the camera. The next scene showed where the both masked men taking their position, hiding behind the counter and vending machine, waiting for someone.

Sometime certain truth just hurt too much, few seconds Reid walked in a few seconds later with his usual smile, greeting the cashier. But the cashier was non responsive, he was literally shaking. Reid sensed the differences in Adam and stopped in the middle of coffee shop and suddenly the masked men from side of shop, behind the vending machine jumped from his hiding spot. Just when Reid turned back to look, he pointed the gun and fired. Reid fell to the ground, holding his stomach. At the same time, the other come our from the cash counter and stands over the downed Reid and deliberately fired another shot straight to Reid's chest.

"I swear ... I will squeeze the life out of them" Morgan grumbled in anger when he saw Reid being shot.

"Send the video to our Tech analyst." Rossi informed before they walked out. "Lets go. We have job to do."

"I can't understand." Blake shook her head. "Who would want to kill Reid?"

"That's what we need to find out now before they find out that he is still alive."

"Before that, how did they know that he would be stopping by at the coffee shop?" Blake asked again.

"They must be following him for some time, they knew his routine."

"Somebody is surely taking revenge on him." Morgan said. " We need to secure the hospital, now!"

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 3

"Change of plan, I just sent the video to Kevin, he would analyst it and let us know if he find out anything. I don't think Garcia would be ready to watch the video. " Rossi updated as he was holding his phone.

"The hospital secured." Hotch said, checking his phone. "We have cops all around the hospital in and out."

"Why Reid?" Morgan asked. "He didn't get involved personally in any case recently."

"Any old case?" Blake questioned. "If they knew he would come to coffee shop today, they must be following him for some time to know about his routine."

Just when Hotch was about to say something, his phone rang. "Yes, Kevin?"

"Sir, so I pulled the video from the surrounding buildings of the coffee shop and I was able to identify the car the Unsubs were using and also I pulled out the surveillance video of Dr. Reid apartment."

"Let me guess." Morgan said in the middle. "The car was there around Reid's apartment?"

"Yes, and they were very careful in following him. Just partial number plate is visible on each of the video, A33, tinted window and blue pick up truck. I working on getting more information, give me some time and I will get back to you."

"Thanks, Kevin."

"So, it is confirmed." Morgan shrugged. "He was targeted."

"I think we should update JJ and Garcia about this." Rossi said, with his hands on his pockets.

"Rossi, you and Blake go back to the office and work with Kevin. Morgan and I will go the hospital."

-CM-CM-CM-

"How is he?" JJ burst the moment she saw a doctor walking into the waiting room.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" The doctor confirmed.

"Yes, we are his family." Garcia said, nodding her head.

"Well, my name is Dr. Gary. First of all let me ensure that I expect full recovery from Dr. Reid."

"You mean he is okay going to be okay?" JJ asked, holding Garcia close to her.

"We fixed the damage done, yes, he has one recovery journey ahead of him and it might take some, but he will pull through."

"Thank god!" Garcia mumbled, feeling relieved.

"He is quite lucky."Dr. Alan said, smiling at both Garcia and JJ.

"Lucky?"

"I was told that he was shot in a coffee shop during a robbery and I would say he is lucky since the guys used small caliber gun. The caliber did some damage but not too much to cause his life."

"Thank you, Dr. Alan." JJ smiled.

"You are welcome. A nurse will get you to his room once he is ready. Excuse me."

"I don't like this." JJ mumbled once Dr. Gray walked away.

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"If Reid was targeted, if he is the who they want, why didn't they kill him when they had the chance?"

-CM-CM-CM-

"Do you think he would be out of surgery by now?" Morgan asked as he got down SUV parked in the parking lot of hospital.

"I hope so." Hotch answered before his eyes got attracted to a particular spot. " Morgan, we got company." Hotch warned, his hand on his gun.

"Who?"

"The same blue pick up truck, tinted window, partial plate A33. On your right side." Hotch said.

"Watch out!" Morgan yelled when the pick up truck moved suddenly and opened fired directly towards them. All the they knew the next moments a quick and vigorous shoot-out occurs.

-CM-CM-CM-

"JJ, do your hear that?" Garcia jumped out her seat.

"Reid!" JJ said. "We need to get to his room now!"

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 4

"Okay, what else did you find out, Kevin?" Rossi asked the moment they walked in.

"Oh, hi!" Kevin greeted, shocked with the sudden entry of Blake and Rossi. "I am still working on few things. How is Dr. Reid?"

"We don't know yet." Blake answered. "He is in surgery, that's what we know for now."

"It's Reid, we are talking about. He will be alright." Rossi said, he walked and stood beside Kevin. "We need to find out who did this to him and we have to do it fast before they strike again."

"Okay, so, I kind of pulled records on missing vehicles and look what I have found."

"The same pick up truck?" Blake questioned

"Yes, it was reported missing three weeks ago."

"So, what they have been following him for three weeks?" Rossi asked.

"You can say that." Kevin said as he pressed a button and a video of Reid's apartment played. "Check the date."

"They did their homework." Blake said. "They knew all about him , and execute what they wanted when they got the opportunity."

"Or they created one." Kevin said.

"How come Reid didn't realize any of this?"

"We can answer that later, for now, let's ..."

"Oh, shit!" Kevin shore in the middle.

"What is it, Kevin?" Rossi asked.

"I just keep the surveillance video of hospital in the screen just in case. Look at the truck entered the parking lot few minutes ago."

"Alex, call Hotch now!"

-CM-CM-CM-

"We need to know Dr. Reid's room and you have to take us now!" JJ ordered the nurse in the hallway.

"We are still settling him down in the room, if you could wait for ..."

JJ flashed her FBI badge. "Take us in now! It's an order."

"Yes, this way."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hotch, get down!"Morgan pulled Hotch down towards him as they hide behind SUV when the Unsubs open fired.

"Morgan, cover me" Hotch said as he pulled out his gun, getting ready to hunt down the men responsible for his youngest member's condition. No body messes with BAU, his family.

"Go, I got you." Morgan shouted before he fired his gun. They are not getting away after hurting his little brother.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Ma'am, you have to wait outside, we still have certain things to do here." A nurse said when she saw JJ and Garcia entering in.

"Can't do that." JJ flashed her FBI badge again. "His life is in jeopardy and I am responsible to take care of him."

"Me too." Garcia said, walking towards Reid and stood beside her Junior G-Man. She felt so sad when one the favorite person in her life is fighting for his life. Although Dr. Gary have said he would be alright, still Garcia wouldn't feel in peace until she sees those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her, telling her that he would be fine.

JJ pulled her gun and pointed straight to the door when she heard footsteps nearing in. "Garcia, cover up yourself."

"No way, I am not leaving him." Garcia said as she held Reid's motionless hand. "Don't worry, Reid. We will protect you. No one can hurt you anymore. You are save with us."

"You want him?" Cross my dead body first!" JJ mumbled as she held her gun was steady in her hands, firmly pointing towards the door. Her pointing finger was ready on the trigger.

"Let the game begin!"

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 5

"Nobody gets away after hurting my best friend." JJ mumbled as she held her gun firm in her hands.

The footsteps were getting closer.

"Ready, Garcia?"

"I am," Garcia holding Reid's hand closely to her.

The doorknob was turned and JJ raised her hand. "FBI, stop where you are!" she shouted.

"JJ, don't shoot, do not shoot ... It's me, Hotch." Hotch warned before he entered with some other local cops.

"Hotch!" JJ yelled in frustration. "What the hell is going on? We heard gunshots and..."

"JJ, breathe first! In and out!" Hotch said as he held her, rubbing her shoulders.

JJ rubbed her temple."God, I thought somebody is trying to kill him again."

"They tried."

"What happened?" Garcia questioned before Hotch could talk any further. "Did you get them? Tell me that you get them"

"We did, one of them, dead and another escaped, the local cops are on him." Hotch updated.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"I send some local cop and secured the hospital even before we left the crime scene and when we came here, we saw the same pick up truck. There was two of them, masked and open fired at us, we got one, which died and one escaped. Morgan got hurt in the middle, don't worry, the bullet just gazed his right upper arm."

"Is he okay?" Garcia asked, concerned.

"Yeah, they are stitching him up and putting some bandage."

"What do they want from Reid actually? Do you know that he was shot with small caliber? They don't want to kill him but they want him dead. I don't understand." JJ shrugged.

Just when they were talking, Rossi and Blake burst in through the door. "Is everybody okay?"

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan walked back to Reid's room, holding his right arm. Whatever happened half an hour ago was still fresh in his mind. They were so close in killing his brother again. Of course, one is death but another one is out there free. As long he is out there free, Morgan took an oath that he won't leave Reid's side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Garcia rushed to Morgan's side when he entered in.

"I am fine." Morgan spoke in low voice. "How is he?" Morgan turned and for the first time that day he saw Reid, laying, unconsciously on the bed.

"Hey, I think he is walking up." JJ said before she dashed towards the bed, holding his hand and calling his name.

"Spence, can you hear us?" JJ called.

"Come on, Reid. Wake up..."

After much of a wait, Reid blinked his eyes. "M..organ."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked, trying ho hide his bandaged arm behind Garcia.

"W-what happen?" Reid coughed and Hotch quickly took a glass of water and helped Reid to take a few slips.

"Do you remember anything?" Rossi questioned.

"I was at the coffee shop..." Reid said rather slowly, ..." They shot me!" His eyes went wide.

"Reid, relax, " Blake said, "You're okay, now!" Dr. Gary said you are going to be alright."

"But, why do anyone want to kill me?" I didn't do anything." He moaned in pain.

"We know that, Reid." Garcia said. "We will find out who did this to you."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid has no idea when did he feel asleep again and when he woke up this time, the room was empty expect for Morgan.

Reid was more concerned with the white bandage around Morgan's upper arm.

"What happened?" Reid asked, the moment he woke up when he saw the bandage.

"I should have brought my jacket." Morgan said as he pulled his chair closer to Reid's bed.

"What happened?" Reid demanded for an answer again.

"Well, those guys who tried to kill you, they came to the hospital and we kind of..."

"You couldn't have been killed!" Reid raised his voice and regretted when his chest hurt.

"Relax, Reid and what do you expect me to do?" They shot you, Reid ..."

"I know." Reid turned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Morgan asked, concerned.

"I am fine." Reid said. "Just never thought I would end up with such enemy."

"That is what we are going to find out." Morgan said before he pulled put some files from the table. "We will have go through all the cases you have worked so far."

"And try to identify who tried to kill me?"

Morgan nodded.

"You really don't have to read all the case files to me, Morgan. I have eidetic memory, remember?"

"You have but I don't."

-CM-CM-CM-

"So, the guy who was shot dead by Morgan is know as Jackson Brown, no where connected to Reid and he was not even related to any of our cases recently." Garcia updated as she worked with her laptop.

"So, who is this Jackson Brown?"

-CM-CM-CM-

"Morgan, just stop it." Reid said as he laid back his head on his pillow, turning his face towards the window.

"Come on, Reid." Morgan encouraged.

"I don't see any use in this. I don't know any Jackson Brown."

"Okay, we will stop for now, take some rest. We will continue later." Morgan said as he closed the file and out in his table.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Okay, Garcia, what do you find about this Jackson Brown guy?" JJ asked.

"Oh, no..." Garcia panicked as she stared at the monitor like a ghost.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"He is not connected to Reid in any way but Jackson Brown was involved in case lead by Morgan like years ago."

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the office." Morgan asked when he saw Hotch walking into the room.

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked, avoiding Morgan's question while looking at sleeping form of Reid.

"Well, first of all, he is totally upset with the fact that somebody is out there to kill him and he is surely not happy with going through with the case files with me. He don't even remember who Jackson Brown is."

"He don't remember because he don't know him."

"How do you know that Reid doesn't know him?" Morgan questioned, puzzled.

"Can we talk outside for a moment, Morgan?" Hotch whispered and walked out of the room.

Morgan was again filled with thousands of question but still followed Hotch after having a quick glance at Reid, making sure that he was sleeping peacefully.

"What is it?" Morgan asked. "Did you find out who the guy is?"

"Yeah." Hotch answered shortly.

"And?"

"First of all, Morgan, I want you to calm down and none of this is your fault."

"Hotch." Morgan called, his voice was low, he knew something was wrong. "What are your trying to tell me?"

"Those guys who tried to kill Reid ... " Hotch took a deep breath "was actually targeting you"

-CM-CM-CM-

"I should have been there right now with him." Garcia mumbled as she worked with her system in her room.

"Garcia, you can do a lot more here, finding out more information .." JJ started but cut in the middle by Garcia.

"He would be devastated right now, you know." Garcia said turning back to JJ. "He is not going to accept the fact that he was reason for Reid's condition."

"I know but Hotch will take care. Come on, Garcia, we have more things to do right now. The only way we can help him right now is by finding out more information about this guy.

-CM-CM-CM-

"W-what?" Morgan stammered. "What are you trying to say?"

"You can't really remember Jackson Brown, Morgan?"

"No, I don't know." Morgan was getting rather impatient. "Wait ..." Morgan's face changed after some time. "It can't be..."

"I am sorry, Morgan but it is, when you were a police officer in Chicago, there was one case you were investigating ..."

"I promised that I would save their brother but I failed." Morgan turned back to face Hotch with water in the corner of his eyes. "I can't believe this, it has been years and I did all I could..."

"I know, Morgan."

"And Reid is no where connected to this..."

"He is." Hotch said.

"How so? I ..."

"They lost their brother because of you and they have come now to take away your brother to make sure you know how it feels like."

"It is insane." Morgan grumbled. "Reid was shot because of me, ..."

"Morgan ...

"He almost died because of me..."

"Morgan!" Hotch called loudly, sending a apologized look to the nurse nearby before turning back to Morgan. "You have to focus right now, okay."

"Okay, okay." Morgan mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"We have have get his other brother, ..."

"Jameson Smith." Morgan said suddenly.

"You remember him?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, and I remember about his younger brother too... Jaden, that kid died in my arms and they blamed me for his death." Morgan said before he walked away from Hotch.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid woke up probably hours later, feeling annoyed right away when he knew Morgan will ask him to go through the case file again but however the room was awfully silent. Reid turned towards his side with his hand on his chest.

"Morgan." Reid called silently but loud enough for Morgan to hear and to respond to his voice. "Hey, what happened?" Reid asked, shocked with the fact that Morgan's eyes were red. Reid has been around Morgan for years and he has never seen Morgan crying.

"Morgan, are you crying?" Reid asked, confused.

Morgan nodded and Reid asked again. "Is it because of me?"

Morgan nodded again.

"Morg ... Derek, I am fine." Reid was totally caught off guard by the fact that Morgan was crying for him.

"I am sorry," Morgan said before he stood beside Reid's bed. Morgan was avoiding Reid's eyes.

"For what?" Reid coughed a little.

"Because I almost killed you."

"You?' Reid tried to raise himself from the bed and laid back again when it failed miserably. "What are you taking about?"

"They wanted to kill you because they want me to know how it is feels like to lose a brother."

Reid remained silent for a moment, now everything made some sense. "It's not your fault." Reid mumbled slowly.

"You could have died and I don't think I would have forgive myself if something had happened to you.

"Who are these people? What do you they want from you?"

"He will come back again," Morgan said but Reid raised his eyesbrow, not getting the point behind Morgan's words. "Now that I have killed his other brother again, He will come back again ..."

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 7

One Week Later.

"Hotch, this is insane." Morgan grumbled. "You should have used me as a bait."

"No." Hotch answered, shortly. "Understand it is not you that he wants, he want to hurt Reid."

"So, keep Reid in protective custody and let me out."

"Morgan, why don't you listen to us?" Garcia said, lovingly.

"I can't believe this." Morgan said again as he lay back on the couch. "I don't want anybody to suffer for me."

"We will suffer more if anything happens to you, why don't you understand that?" JJ asked.

"I can't even close my eyes." Morgan rubbed his head. "I kept on dreaming about Jameson gets Reid and hurting him."

"Morgan, we won't allow that to happen, you know that." Rossi spoke.

"We don't know that' Morgan argued. "But I would kill myself if something happens to Reid because of him."

"We will catch him."

"How?" Morgan asked quickly. "It has been one week and we don't have one single information of his whereabouts."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid rolled on his bed and moaned in pain when he accidentally hurt his wound.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Reid opened his eyes and saw Morgan and JJ on either side of the bed.

"Yeah, just ..."

"Let me check." Morgan said and pulled up Reid's T-shirt before Reid could even complete sentences. "The stitches seems good."

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked to JJ. "How is Henry?"

"He is fine, he is asking for you of course." JJ updated.

"I miss him too." Reid sighed and Morgan felt a little guilty looking at Reid's facial expression.

"Do you want to talk to him?" JJ asked as she pulled her phone.

"Of course," Reid cheered as he took the phone from JJ's hands.

Morgan walked to the side of the room for the purpose to take some liquid food for Reid, but honestly his heart fell to heavy.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Is something wrong?" Reid asked as he ate his food.

"Nothing." Morgan mumbled as he continued to make himself busy by cleaning the utensils on the table.

"Wait." Reid reached forward and grabbed Morgan's arm." Something is wrong and I know it. I waited long enough for JJ to go back home before I can ask you."

Morgan signed before he sat beside Reid on the bed. "I am driving your life crazy."

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You ... being shot and now being under tight surveillance, not even having a chance to see people you love."

Reid thought for a second and he got the whole point behind Morgan's word. " Morgan, of course I would miss Henry. I miss him all the time, but it's got nothing to do with you."

"You were shot, Reid. How on earth are you not angry with me?" Morgan asked.

Reid laughed. "Because it is not your fault."

Morgan looked at Reid lost with words.

"Look, Morgan. I almost died and yes, I am little scared thinking if he would come back for me but I sleep every time I close my eyes ... peacefully, knowing you are here and you would take care."

"Why do you trust me so much?" Morgan asked.

"What happened to you?" Reid smiled. "I am angry with had happened but not to you because I know it you would have known earlier, you would have taken those bullets."

Morgan remained silent.

"Do you think I don't know?" Reid asked. "I know despite we staying in different locations, secret, being watched by Garcia's high tech camera, local cops all around our house, you still don't sleep at night, you keep staring at me ... You practically run to my room, making sure if I am okay if you heard any single sound."

Morgan shook his head. "I just want you to be okay."

"How could you think I would be mad at you?"

"Why not?" Morgan asked. "You almost lost your life because of me."

"Idiot." Reid said and Morgan turned towards Reid. "Just shut up. One more time, you feel guilty about all these, I would shoot you myself."

Morgan smiled weakly but somehow until Jameson is caught, he wouldn't feel peace.

"You will get him, I trust you."

"I will, don't worry." Morgan said, before he pat Reid's shoulders.

"Hey, Morgan, do you really want to catch him before he does anything else?" Reid asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Morgan asked, not really liking the tone behind Reid's voice.

"He wants to torture you, so he needs me."

"So .." Morgan trailed.

"Use me a a bait."

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 8

"Don't even talk about it." Morgan's voice and face changed

"But Morgan ..."

"No buts ..." Morgan walked away but stopped and turned back again, facing Reid. "Are you crazy? You almost died and do you think I will allow you to be used a bait."

"We got no ..."

"Do you understand what am I trying to tell you?" Morgan spoke in a stern voice.

"Yes." Reid said and kept quiet when he knew Morgan was angry. Reid laid back on the pillow when Morgan walked back out of the room. He knew Morgan was not happy with Reid's idea.

Reid could hear some loud noises from the kitchen. "Bad idea and surely wrong timing." Reid mumbled before he tried and successfully pulled his book from the table beside him.

A few minutes later, Morgan walked back in with the tray of food.

"Thought you were angry with me." Reid said as he lay back against his pillow, closing his book.

"I am." Morgan said coldly without looking at Reid as keeping himself busy with preparing food for Reid.

"I know you won't agree with the idea of mine but no harm trying."

"No harm trying?" Morgan said he placed the tray of food in front of Reid. "How could you even think that I would allow you to be used a bait?"

"It' me that he wants..."

"No." Morgan said.

"Morgan, come on. Think about it."

"No. End of discussion." Morgan answered.

"Are you angry with me?" Reid asked as he scooped one spoon of soup to his waiting mouth.

"I am not talking to you." Morgan said coldly again.

"Understand one thing Morgan, as much as you're scared that something will happen to me, I am scared that he will do something to you, that he will hurt you. As much you want to protect me, I want to protect you too, even though you don't need my protection."

Morgan snapped out his thought and turned to Reid.

Morgan signed before he spoke. "Kid, I know you're worried about me, but I am not the one who is hurt here."

"I am hurt physically which will be healed in maybe few months but not yours. Every time you see me, I can see the hurt in your eyes. No matter how many times I tell you not to blame yourself, you still do. Do you have any idea on how horrible do you look these days?"

Morgan smiled a little. "I am really sorry, Reid."

"Come on, Morgan. We talked about this a million times. It's not your fault. Let me help you, together we can catch him and ..." Reid continued before Morgan can open his mouth.

"You will keep me safe, I know that and I trust you, that's is why I am saying this. Let set up a trap and get him."

-CM-CM-CM-

"So, why did you call us?" Hotch asked as he and the rest of the team gathered back in the secret location where Morgan and Reid currently staying under surveillance.

"We..." Morgan turned towards Reid and when he nodded, Morgan resumed. "We are going back to my house."

"No way." Garcia said on the spot.

"You can't be serious." Blake said next.

"Guys, you know Jameson is just waiting for you guys to come out."

"How long do you think you can hide us here?" Reid asked. "Come on guys, that is the only way to lure him out. He needs to know that we are out there ... on our own."

"This is crazy." JJ said. "We can't take the risk. Reid, you almost died."

Morgan flinched a little towards the words which Reid realized and took over the situation.

"We didn't know anything at that time, he surprised us ... me, now we will be prepared."

"Okay." Hotch said and the others turned, looking at him stunned.

"Aaron ..." Rossi called.

"Reid is right." Hotch said. "Let's face the truth, we don't have any information on his whereabouts. We need Morgan and Reid to get him out. I am agreeing to this but that doesn't mean you can do anything Morgan," Hotch warned. "You still be watched by us, we will make a proper plan and do not ... I repeat, do not do something stupid."

-CM-CM-CM-

Two days later.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked, helping Reid to settle on his bed.

"Do you think he know that we are back to your house?"

"I don't know." Morgan said, sitting on Reid's bed.

Reid sighed. "I just want to get it over as soon as possible,"

"Just promise me something." Morgan asked.

"What?"

"Promise me that you will be safe."

Reid laid back on his pillow. "I will ... I have my guardian angel watching over me."

Morgan smiled a little, his mind flashed over Garcia picture.

"I wasn't talking about Garcia." Reid said suddenly with his eyes closed. "I was talking about you."

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 9

**Two Days Later.**

"We have to get him back to the hospital." Morgan said, as he replaced a fresh towel on Reid's forehead. "I don't want his infection to get worse, plus his fever is getting high."

Hotch rubbed his temple as he looked the sleeping form of Reid. "JJ, call an ambulance, we will manage somehow."

"What happened?" Garcia asked as she walked into the room.

"His fever is getting high." Blake said, packing Reid's other medication.

"How come? I thought he was getting better? Can't we treat him here?"

"Hotch, do you realize what are we getting into?" Rossi asked as he joined Hotch and jogged out of the room, leaving the others.

"I know, but we got no choice. I can't take risks on his health."

"We are taking them out to an open space, we have to tighten the security."

"You and Blake take care of that," Hotch suggested. "I am going to talk to Reid's doctor."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked as she saw Morgan staring at the sleeping form of Reid.

"Back to square one." Morgan mumbled, turning to face her. "We got him out of the hospital to a safer place and now we have to bring him back here."

"Morgan." Garcia whispered. "You will catch him."

"I know I will, but ..."

"But what?" Garcia interjected.

"We have no sign of him, and he is taking his own time to get back to me, which mean he is making plans, I just don't want anybody to get hurt for me."

"No one will get hurt, you know why?"

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Because you are going to catch him."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid struggled to open his eyes, somewhere he could hear voices, calling him to open his eyes, asking him to get up.

"Reid, come on wake up." Morgan called again, gently touching Reid's forehead.

"M-Morgan?" Reid slurred.

"Hey, buddy." Morgan smiled. "Time to eat something."

"So that I could vomit back again, no thanks." Reid mumbled, pulling his blanket closer to him.

"Reid, come on, you have to eat something, you can't be like this,"

Reid woke up and laid on his pillow in half sitting position when he heard the lovingly requesting voice from Morgan.

Half way through eating, Morgan picked up a bag from the table and passed it to Reid.

"What is it?"

"Something that you need." Morgan answered.

"My gun?" Reid asked, looking at his own gun in the bag.

"Keep it, just in case." Morgan said.

"What for?" You will be here." Reid asked, puzzled.

"If something happened and if no one is here, you will be needing it, to protect you."

"Morgan, are you planning something?"

"No, I just want you have it, just a back up plan."

"Are you sure?" Reid confirmed.

"Of course." Morgan smiled.

**One hour later.**

Morgan pulled the blanket up, covering until Reid's chest and smiled a little as he saw Reid sleeping. Reid was feeling slightly better, his fever was getting down and Morgan was happy about that.

"I know you will hate me for this, but I have to protect you. I can't let him hurt you, any of you." Morgan whispered. "I don't know if I will see you again, but thanks for being there for me."

Morgan took his jacket before he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Morgan, anything?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping if you could stop by." Morgan asked.

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, the guards are here. I was just thinking of taking some time to sleep and I only could sleep peacefully if any of you here."

"Oh, sure, I will be in there in 15."

Morgan disconnects the call, and walked back to the table beside Reid's table. Morgan slipped down a note.

_I am sorry, but I have to do this._

_Derek Morgan_

"I am sorry, Reid, just don't hate me." Morgan took a quick glance at Reid before he walked out of the room.

"Agent Morgan, where are you leaving?" The guard assigned by Hotch asked.

"I have to meet Dr. Reid's doctor and Agent Hotch is waiting for me downstairs."

"I will follow you."

"There is no need. I am fine." Morgan said before he walked forward, leaving the guard before they could even say anything.

As Morgan walked to the entrances of the hospital, his phone vibrated. "Jameson."

"Glad you recognized. Walk out, to your left side."

"Promise me that you will leave Reid out of this, or any of the team members." Morgan said.

"When I can have you, why do I need them? Don't worry, I will spare your brother if you walk out within 5 minutes."

Morgan stared at his phone for one second when the call got disconnected. He took out a deep breath before he walked out, stepping into the parking lot towards his left side.

"I should have killed him."

Morgan turned towards the voice, not far from him.

"It's me that you want, Jameson."

Jameson turned around, showing his face, bringing back old memories for Morgan.

"You killed Jaden and you have to kill Jackson too?"

"I did what I had to."

"You could have saved Jaden, both of them." Jameson raised his gun, pointing his gun straight towards Morgan.

"Face it, Jameson. Jaden robbed the shop, I tried to save him, he took the wrong step, and you, taking revenge on the innocent person is showing how coward you are."

"Shut up."

"Your brother robbed the shop, he was the criminal." Morgan said again without any second thought.

"I said shut up." Jameson yelled in anger and the next thing Morgan heard was the sound of gunshot.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 10

Morgan closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the gunshot. He stood at last point of his life. This is it, the end of his life but he found himself still standing, not feeling anything, no pain and the very next moment Morgan opened his eyes.

Morgan was surprised to see the armed felon, Jameson falls in front of him, he could see blood oozing out of Jameson.

In the instant second Morgan turned behind and saw Reid at the entrances of the hospital, not far away from him.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled when Reid collapsed as he slowly lowered his gun.

Within a record breaking time, Morgan was beside Reid and he couldn't help but to freak out when he saw blood through the white gauze which shrouds Reid's chest.

"Reid, stay with me!" Morgan was panicked.

"I-I am okay." Reid slurred, blinking his eyes, struggling to stay awake. "I know you will do something stupid."

"Just shut up for a while." Morgan said as he helped nurse to get Reid in a wheelchair.

"You're bleeding." Morgan said as he settled Reid in the wheelchair.

"N-Nothing, I will be fine, not your fault and I will be fine." Reid said before the nurse pushed Reid away from Morgan, leaving Morgan in devastated state.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Why would you do that, Morgan?" Rossi asked as they say sat in the waiting room, waiting for the news of their loved one, their resident genius.

Morgan looked up, meeting the angry yet loving and worried glare of his team members.

"You could have died if not because of Reid." Blake voiced out.

"Answer us." JJ spoke in higher voice.

Morgan rubbed his temple. "He called me, said he would leave Reid out of this if I ..."

"I told you not to make a decision on your own, Morgan." Hotch said.

"Come on, guys!" Garcia walked in and pulled Morgan towards her. "He is already dying, just don't kill him with your words."

-CM-CM-CM-

"I messed up." Tears leaked out of Morgan's eyes as he sat beside Garcia in the park. "Big time."

"A little bit," Garcia inhaled. "You could have told me."

"You would have told Hotch."

"True," Garcia said. "We could have made a better plan."

"He saved me again but still end up getting hurt." Morgan whispered. "Because of me."

"Morgan ..."

"He made all the way from his bed, with all the pain and struggles, just to save me and end up fighting for his life now,"

Morgan remained silent for some time holding Garcia's hands.

"I should have just died."

"Derek Morgan! ..." Garcia snapped. "Stop talking nonsense, Reid is going okay, don't you dare talk like this anymore and you should be with him right now, so, come on."

Garcia stood up and dragged Morgan back to the waiting room.

"The doctor just left." JJ updated when she saw Garcia walking back in with Morgan.

"What did he say? How is Reid?" Garcia asked.

"Some of his wound opened again, so they have patched it back." Hotch said.

"They sedated him to make sure his body gets enough rest."

"When will he wake up?" Morgan asked, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Not today, maybe by tomorrow noon." Blake said.

"A nurse will come when they have settled him in his room, you should stay with him."

"Why me, I don't ..."

"Dr. Gray said before Reid fall asleep he said 'make sure Morgan stays beside me until I woke up'"

"I am sorry." Morgan voiced out when each of them started to leave the waiting room.

"We understand what are you going through." Hotch said.

"Just don't do something like that again, okay?" Blake said before she gave him a hug.

"I promise."

-CM-CM-CM-

"I know why you said that." Morgan said towards the sleeping form of Reid. "You think I will do something stupid, right?"

Morgan shook his head as he smiled weakly. "You always know what I would do, what I would think."

Morgan wiped his tears, before he intertwined his fingers with Reid's finger, avoiding the oximeter attached to Reid's pointing finger.

"I am truly sorry."

"I kind of ruined your life for the past one month, but I would make it up, I will make sure you have the best brother in the world, okay?

A small smile formed in the corner of Morgan's lips when he felt a light squeeze from Reid's side.

"Thanks, brother ..."

"Thanks for saving my life,"

"I will be there for you, I promise."

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own.**_

Chapter 11

_Morgan was surprised to hear the voice, the voice of Garcia ... crying. He was even more shocked to find himself standing in the middle of the cemetery, in front of the grave._

_"Garcia." Morgan called as he leaned forward and touched her shoulders._

_"No!" Garcia snapped as she stood up immediately, turning over to face him._

_"What happen?" Morgan asked._

_"What happen?" Garcia whispered "You killed him!"_

_Morgan was shocked by the very word uttered by Garcia. He felt as if his soul was ripped out of him when he saw the words engraved on the tomb._

_"Spencer Reid"_

_Morgan stumbled with his own steps. "I ..."_

_"You killed him. You killed my Junior G-Man."_

_"No, Garcia." Morgan whispered. "I ..._

Morgan jolt awake, his heart was beating in record breaking speed, his forehead was occupied sweat. He turned towards his side and held out a long breath when he saw Reid sleeping peacefully on his hospital bed with Garcia curled up on the chair just beside Reid's bed, holding his hand.

Morgan walked weakly towards the bed and somehow drops of tears formed in the corner of his eyes when he saw the falling and raising of Reid's chest.

"I am so sorry." Morgan whispered before he grabbed his jacket and walked out the room.

"Going back, Agent Morgan?" Nurse Amy asked when she saw Morgan walking out the room.

"Yeah." Morgan lied.

"You should. You look tired, you deserve some sleep. We will take care of him."

"Thank you." Morgan mumbled before he smiled weakly.

Morgan walked out of the hospital and stood, gazing at the sky. The stars were bright and slow and cold breezing add more significant for the night. He took one step forward and walked his way out of the hospital, ignoring his SUV parked in the parking lot.

Morgan didn't know where he was going, honestly he didn't care. He kept walking until he reached the park where the team used to have picnics.

Morgan smiled when thousands of memories flashed in front of his eyes, mostly the memories of Reid.

Morgan literally could see Reid running around chasing Henry in the park.

-CM-CM-CM-

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Reid asked with his hand on his chest.

"Reid, calm down." JJ soothed as she sat beside him on the bed.

"I can't. He is still blaming himself for everything that happened to me, I know it."

"He was just sleeping on the couch." Garcia whispered as she held a Reid's hand. "I should have known."

"Should have known what?"

Almost instantly everybody turned and saw Morgan standing on the edge of the door.

"Morgan." Reid called, smiling

Morgan almost instantly returned the smile and said "Breakfast, anyone?" Morgan raised and show the paper bag in his hands.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Are you going to tell me?" Reid whispered, bringing down his book to his lap.

"About what?" Morgan asked.

"About you not being around me when I wake up, the dark circles around your eyes and your instincts that kept on telling that something will happen to me?"

"I thought we don't profile each other." Morgan mumbled, avoiding Reid's eyes.

"I don't have to profile you, I just know it." Reid shrugged. "You have nightmares about me all the time, don't you?"

Morgan exhaled as he sat on the bed, close enough with Reid. "I know it is Jameson's fault, but I still can't ..."

"What the nightmare about?" Reid cut in

Morgan sighed "I was standing at your grave, Garcia said that I killed you."

"Derek ..." Reid called Morgan's first name. "None of this was your fault."

"I should have been on the bed with a bullet in my chest, not you."

"Derek, look at me." Reid ordered.

Morgan hesitated for some time but eventually looked up, meeting Morgan's eyes. Morgan was expecting some words from Reid but he was slightly surprised when Morgan enveloped him into a hug.

Although he was surprised, Morgan took the advantage over the situation and hugged Reid. Somehow his heart's burden lessens when he felt Reid's around his arms.

"Not for even for one second I blamed you for what had happened, remember that." Reid whispered as he rubbed Morgan's back.

Morgan wrapped his hands more steadily around Reid. "I am so sorry."

"Drop the guilt, Derek. It will destroy you." Reid said as he rested his chin on Morgan's shoulders.

Reid remembered how awkward he used to be when it comes to physical touch but he didn't think for even one second when he hugged Morgan. He knew Morgan needs it.

Morgan released Reid after a few minutes. "Thanks, it helped."

"You're lucky." Reid said as he laid his head back on his pillow.

"Why is that?" Morgan was puzzled.

"Not everyone get Reid's hug."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid smiled when he saw Morgan sleeping peacefully on the couch nearby. Perhaps for the time after all that had happened, for the first time he could see Morgan sleeping peacefully. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan."

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. All mistakes are my own._**

Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan asked again as he helped Reid with his shirt.

"Come on, Derek." Reid signed. "I thought we talked about this."

"Okay, if you are sure about this."

"100%," Reid smiled. "I am dying in here."

"Which mean you are staying with me until you're cleared to work and don't even think about pulling any brave stunt without having me around."

"I am not even going to think about it. Can we go?"

"Sure, I have so sign some papers and let me get you a wheelchair."

"No!" Reid almost screamed.

"What?" Morgan was puzzled.

"Please, no wheelchair." Reid held up his hand. "I rather hold you and walk slowly. Please ..."

Morgan shook his head. "Come on, little brother." Morgan smiled as he stretched his hand.

Reid slowly stood up and Morgan quickly wrapped his hand around Reid's shoulders and wrapped his fingers around Reid's belt, holding his brother steady beside him.

"Okay?" Morgan asked.

"Thanks." Reid mumbled before he wrapped his right hand around Morgan's waist and used his left hand to grab a fistful of Morgan's T-shirt in the front.

-CM-CM-CM-

"I can get for you what you want. You don't have to climb up." Morgan asked as he parked the SUV in front of Reid's apartment.

"I want to come in, if it's okay with you?" Reid asked.

"Of course it is okay with me, I just don't want you having any pain climbing the stairs."

"The elevator is working by the way." Reid answered as he opened the passenger door.

"How do you know that?" Morgan surprised.

Reid smiled "You will know when we get there."

-CM-CM-CM-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Morgan literally jumped when he heard the cheers and saw the rest of the team standing in the middle of Reid's apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Morgan questioned. "I thought you guys said you have a case."

"Happy Birthday, son."

"Mom?" Morgan was puzzled beyond anything. "What?"

"Happy Birthday ... Derek ..." Reid whispered, standing beside Morgan, still holding his T-shirt.

"You!" Morgan shook his head. "You remember..."

"Of course we would remember." Garcia walked forward and took Morgan's hand while JJ guided Reid to sit on the couch.

-CM-CM-CM-

"You shouldn't have done that." Morgan sat opposite of Reid in the corner of the Reid's apartment.

"And miss these happy moment?" Reid smiled as he turned his head towards the living room.

Both could see Morgan's mother playing with Henry and Jack while Blake and JJ, laughing and arranging the dining table. In the corner of the kitchen, they could see Hotch, Rossi and Garcia fighting and laughing with food plate in their hands.

"Thanks, man." Morgan whispered.

"Not yet." Reid pointed his finger before he took a box and handed it over to Morgan.

"What is this?"

"Something from me." Reid said.

Morgan almost had tears in his eyes when he saw the item in the box, it was a dog tag chain.

_From your little brother_

_Spencer Reid_

"You like it?" Reid asked uncertainly.

"I love it." Morgan quickly took the chain out and wore it around his neck.

"You almost died because of me and yet you save me the second time and yet I deserve this much love from you?"

"You deserve more than this." Reid confirmed. "You won't understand, Derek. I grow up alone without a father figure and with a schizophrenic mother. There has been million times, I just wish I had someone with me, just to be with me and I have one now."

"Kid..."

"I might have saved your life, but you kept me alive. You sacrificed everything for the past month to take care of me, basically doing everything.

Morgan took Reid's hand into his." I am glad that I found you, little brother."

"Me too."

**Please review.**


End file.
